List of shows by season
Provided here is a list of Kids' WB! shows, organized by the season in which they were first featured. 1995-1996 * Animaniacs * Earthworm Jim * Freakazoid! * Pinky and the Brain * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Taz Mania * That's Warner Bros.! 1996-1997 * Beetlejuice * Bugs 'n Daffy * The Daffy Duck Show * Looney Tunes Meets Casper * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures * Road Rovers * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Superman: The Animated Series * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Waynehead 1997-1998 * The Adventures of Captain Planet * Batman: The Animated Series * The Big Warner Bros. Cartoon Show * Channel Umptee-3 * The New Batman Adventures * The Legend of Calamity Jane * Men in Black: The Series * The New Batman/Superman Adventures * Tiny Toon Adventures * What a Cartoon! Show 1998-1999 * BRATS of the Lost Nebula * Histeria! * Invasion America * Mad Jack the Pirate * Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain * The Big Cartoonie Show * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Batman Beyond * Pokémon * Toonsylvania 1999-2000 * Detention * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Wish Kid * Garfield and Friends * Max Steel * Courage the Cowardly Dog * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Cardcaptors * Mickey Mouse Works 2000-2001 * Generation O! * Jackie Chan Adventures * The Weekenders * Static Shock * The Zeta Project '' * ''X-Men: Evolution 2001-2002 * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Mummy: The Animated Series * The Nightmare Room * The Ripping Friends * Phantom Investigators '' * ''Cubix: Robots for Everyone 2002-2003 * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * The Powerpuff Girls * What's New Scooby-Doo? * Ozzy & Drix * Fievel's American Tails * MegaMan: NT Warrior * Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * Archie's Wired Mysteries * Baby Looney Tunes 2003-2004 * Xiaolin Showdown * Duck Dodgers * Astro Boy * Poochine * Mummy Nanny * Teen Titans * D'Myna Leagues * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * Liberty's Kids * Codename: Kids Next Door 2004-2005 * The Batman * Rescue Heroes * Da Boom Crew * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends 2005-2006 * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island! * Loonatics Unleashed * Johnny Test * Viewtiful Joe * Transformers Cybertron * Spider Riders 2006-2007 * Krypto the Superdog * The Land Before Time * Monster Allergy * Legion of Super-Heroes * Family Guy * Tom and Jerry Tales * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! 2007-2008 * Will & Dewitt * South Park * Magi-Nation * Skunk Fu! * Eon Kid * Futurama * The Spectacular Spider-Man * World of Quest Category:Warner Bros Family Entertainment Category:Copyright Category:Shows in the 2001 season Category:Shows in the 1998 season Category:Community Category:Shows by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Shows in the 1999 season Category:Shows by Universal Animation Studios Category:Shows by Disney Television Animation Category:Shows by Dreamworks Animation Television Category:Shows by Film Roman Category:Shows by DIC Entertainment Category:Shows by Nelvana Category:Shows by Jim Henson Television Category:Shows by Cartoon Network Studios Category:Shows by Metro-Golden-Mayer Animation